falloutfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Republic of Dave
(museu) (capitol building) (men's quarters) (women's quarters) }} A Republic of Dave é um pequeno povoado agrícola no canto nordeste da Capital Wasteland , que é considerada por seus habitantes muito próxima de ser um Estado-nação soberano. Nos anos anteriores, era conhecido como o Reino de Tom antes de ser tomada por seu atual governante, Dave , que posteriormente permitiu a votação, e, assim, fez com que ela se tornasse uma república. História Já se passado dois séculos,esse pequeno território já foi conhecido como The kingdom of Larry, The republic of Stevie-Ray, Billsvania, The new republic of Stevie-Ray, The monarchy of Tom e a recente Republic of Dave. O atual líder da comunidade, Dave, era um cidadão da monarquia do Tom, mas foi exilado e teve que sobreviver no deserto, ganhando experiência e se tornando um mercenário (logo também heroi e figura colossal para seu povo). Ele voltou a monarquia e liderou uma rebelião, tirando seu pai, Tom, do poder. Organização Exército da República de Dave O exército consiste em Dave e Bob. Departamento de Imigração O Lone Wanderer não pode se tornar um cidadão da República, mas sim o direito de permancer nela temporariamente, se ele disser a Dave que está procurando por asilo. O Lone Wanderer pode se tornar um "refugiado" no país se ele quiser "asilo especial", embora isso incuta uma taxa de "imigrante não-desejado" (250 caps ou um rifle de caça). Escritório de Turismo Esse escritório tem como objetivo responder quaisquer questões de um "Embaixador da Wasteland" após sua chegada. Departamento de Atividades do Dave Ninguém sabe o que acontece nesse departamento, só que é liderado por Dave. Outras amenidades * Dave gosta de lembrar os visitantes e residentes que há um museu, uma escola, um capitólio e dormitórios separados entre homens e mulheres, onde o jogador não pode dormir. * A escola aqui é uma das três escolas ativas em toda Capital Wasteland, as outras sendo a do Vault 101 e Little Lamplight. * As crianças aprendem que Dave é melhor que um humano normal, notavelmente: "Que quando bebê, ele nunca chorou e seu cocô não fedia". Eleições Quando o Lone Wanderer encontra essa pequena comunidade cercada, Dave é o 'presidente', mas o jogador pode mudar isso na quest não marcada Election Day. O tempo de eleições é uma época importante na República de Dave, embora Dave seja o único candidato. As pessoas acreditarão cegamente que Dave é o líder por direito, a não ser que eles sejam convencidos pelo jogador. A lei da República de Dave é outro elemento crucial, todos devem se referir a Dave como "Sr. Presidente" e tratá-lo com máximo respeito, senão, a pessoa terá vinte quatro horas para deixar a República ou será executado. The New Republic of Dave Se Dave perder as eleições, ele dirá ao Lone Wanderer que está indo para Old Olney para estabelecer uma nova República. Para que está possa ser fundada, o jogador deve ir para Old Olney e matar todos os deathclaws na área. Dave depois chegará na cidade em ruínas e se sentará na área onde os corpos de wastelanders podem ser achados. Se o jogador tentar falar com o mesmo, Dave dirá para ele ir embora. Falar com ele duas vezes o tornará hostil. Localidade A republica é localizada no extremo nordeste do mapa, ao leste de Old Olney. Habitantes * Dave, presidente * Rosie, a sua primeira esposa * Jessica, segunda esposa * Bob, o filho mais velho de Dave e segundo no comando * Rachael, filha de Dave * Mary, filha de Dave * Ralph, filho de Dave * Flower, filha de Dave * Shawna, professor e curador do Museum of Dave; que com um nível suficiente Speech irá comprar itens Quests *You Gotta Shoot 'Em in the Head: Mate Dave e traga sua chave para o Museum of History. É possível pegar a chave sem matá-lo e obter o prêmio completo (100 bottlecaps), sendo necessário mentir para Crowley dizendo tê-lo feito em um, difícil, teste de Speech. A chave se encontra na posse de Dave. Também é possível obtê-la com testes altos de Speech contra Dave, ao dizer que o Lone Wanderer é um embaixador das Wastelands. *''Election Day'': Ajude nas eleições da cidade. Anotações * Depois do Lone Wanderer receber a chave do cofre, ele pode pegar tudo que estier dentro do mesmo, exceto os bottlecaps. Ao os remover do cofre as pessoas da cidade se tornarão hostis ao jogador. *No museu há uma bramhim skull que habitantes dizem ser de um deathclaw. Aparições A Republic of Dave aparece apenas em Fallout 3. Bastidores O líder de design acabou dizendo que a Republic of Dave não foi inspirada por nada em particular, mas, foi criada para ser um ser um lugar divertido de se visitar. Bugs *De vez em quando,um animal é visto matando as pessoas no centro da cidade,travando a quest Election Day. *Pode acontecer que um dos eleitores fiquem parados na frente da caixa de votos,travando a missão. Galeria Museum of Dave tour highlights.jpg|Museum of Dave Bobblehead - Perception Found on tour.jpg|Bobblehead - Percepção encontrado no tour DavesOffice Safe.jpg|Escritório do Dave, comfre com uma Nuka-Cola Quantum de:Republik Dave en:Republic of Dave es:República de Dave fr:République de Dave hu:Dave Köztársasága it:Repubblica di Dave ja:デイブ共和国 pl:Republika Dave'a ru:Республика Дэйва sv:Republic of Dave zh:Republic of Dave uk:Республіка Дейва Categoria:Localidades do Fallout 3 Categoria:Republic of Dave Categoria:Cidades do Fallout 3 Categoria:Países Categoria:Países Pós-Guerra Categoria:Artigos que precisam de aprimoramento